fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Aidolet
is an idol fanime created by Yotsuba Anne. It centers around the young and determined Shimizu Hikari, who attends the currently most successful idol academy of the country. Her dream is to become one of the brightest shining idols of her school. ☆彡 List of "Aidolet" episodes ☆彡 [[Ciel Bleu Academy| ]] *'☆彡' Hikari is an outgoing and playful first year middle school student, who just transferred to Ciel Bleu. She is new to the world of idols but already enjoy her journey a lot, even though having to learn a lot. She has chosen to become a Lovely idol, with her chosen specialty being singing. *'☆彡' Karen is a first year middle school student, who knows every single thing about idols. She is a Beat idol, who aspires to become the "coolest" of them all. Karen's specialty is dancing. She highly admires Shirakaba Ran, the top idol of the academy. *'☆彡' Wakana is an energetic second year idol, who uses her time to guide Hikari, Karen and Hana through the school. Her specialty is acting. She enjoys diving into different characters and loves forming a new Wakana once in a while. *'☆彡' Risuko is a cold third year middle school student and younger sister of the school's top idol Shirakaba Ran. Risuko works hard to become an idol, yet feels like she may never be able to surpass her older sister. She tries to find the kind of idol she wants to be. Her specialty is singing. *'☆彡' Hana is Hikari's room mate and the first friend she made at Ciel Bleu Academy. *'☆彡' Voice actress: Sakura Ayane Ran'ya is a second year high school student and the rocking top idol of Ciel Bleu. She is calm and determined, might appear a little strict towards others but is overall a caring person, who wants to push others to do their best at any time. Her specialties are singing and playing the guitar. Ran is also the lead vocalist and guitarist of her band Scarlett. Ran'ya is usually known as "Shirakaba Ran". *'☆彡' Voice actress: Tsuda Minami Kirari is a Lovely third year high school student and the second most successful idol after Ran. She is Ran's best friend and one of her unit mates. She is kind and gentle, sometimes described to act like a princess. She likes to give advices to younger idols and wants to be the perfect role model. Her specialty is modeling. Her preferred brand is Perfect Blue. *'☆彡' Kazuyuki is the headmaster of the Ciel Bleu Academy. *'☆彡' Liana is Hikari and Hana's homeroom teacher. She also teaches singing classes for first year and third year students in middle and high school. *'☆彡' The dance teacher of the middle school division. He also gives special lessons for students of the high school division. He's married to Koi Youko, the dance teacher of the high school's 3rd years students. The two tend to compare their students with "little lambs". *'☆彡' The dance teacher of the high school's division's 3rd year idols. She's married to Koi Maizuru, the middle school dance teacher. The two tend to compare their students with "little lambs". *'☆彡' A bubble type song, which was first performed in the first episode. *'☆彡' A beat typed brand, originally created for the top idol Shirakaba Ran, but is open to use for other idols as well. The concept of Thunder Yell is based on a thunder cracking on stage. It mixes typical rock star themes with cool idol themes. The main colors of Thunder Yell are black, silver and red. Only idols, who feel the rebel to break through a wall can handle the powerful outfits of Thunder Yell. *'☆彡' A lovely typed brand, which is mainorly used by the idol Hazawa Kirari. Perfect Blue is based around the image of the perfect young lady, who can do more than to just look beautiful and smile. Perfect Blue addresses those young ladies who want to show the world the true source of their radiance. Its main theme are angels - and even fallen angels can be angels. *'☆彡' A bubble typed brand. *Like the Aikatsu! series' and the PriPara/Prichan series, Aidolet changes from 2D animated every day life to CGI animated idol performances. Category:Aidolet Category:Fan Series